The present invention relates to a fuel container for motor vehicles.
One of such fuel containers is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 39 15 185 C1. It is saddle-shaped so that the saddle pockets form container chambers including a withdrawal chamber for fuel which is identified as a back-up vessel. The pump circulating device has two jet pumps each including a nozzle and a suction or mixing tube, which are arranged parallel or in series in the return flow of the fuel or in a partial feed flow which directly branches from the feed flow of the fuel pump. The suction jet pump is arranged in a supply chamber in the vicinity of the bottom, while the suction pipe arranged coaxially to the nozzle axis merges into a coaxial suction funnel of the end region of the nozzle. The suction pipe outlet of both jet pumps are connected each to two guiding tubes which open in the withdrawal chamber. The fuel container of this type can be further improved.